


Tumblr Miscellany 2018

by iiii, welkinalauda (iiii)



Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [22]
Category: Tumblr - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-01-21 04:03:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21293333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/iiii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiii/pseuds/welkinalauda
Summary: The usual, + a few pics of the Stahl House.
Series: Salvaged from Tumblr [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1212825





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual, + a few pics of the Stahl House.

[1/25/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170109259287/unpreparedfangirl-i-have-never-hit-the-reblog)

[#meanwhile](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/meanwhile) [#you know those little black velvet ring boxes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-know-those-little-black-velvet-ring-boxes) [#pull out the cardboard thingy inside](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pull-out-the-cardboard-thingy-inside) [#and the box is sized just right for OB tampons](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-box-is-sized-just-right-for-OB-tampons) [#why yes it is shark week here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/why-yes-it-is-shark-week-here) [#how did you guess](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/how-did-you-guess)

* * *

[1/25/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170109871727/liberalsarecool-republicans-can-fail-econ-101)

[#it's not supposed to be sustainable](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-not-supposed-to-be-sustainable) [#it's supposed to make the stateless rich even richer](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-supposed-to-make-the-stateless-rich-even-richer) [#when the US goes down like a Trump casino](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-the-US-goes-down-like-a-Trump-casino) [#they'll be Somewhere Else](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27ll-be-Somewhere-Else) [#sipping hand-squeezed tangerine juice](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sipping-hand-squeezed-tangerine-juice) [#clucking to each other how foolish the marks were to have gotten taken](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/clucking-to-each-other-how-foolish-the-marks-were-to-have-gotten-taken) [#eat the rich](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/eat-the-rich)

* * *

[1/27/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170201699339/duelling-rallies) **Duelling Rallies**

This morning a different-than-usual preacher set up on the corner. The usual guy is all about ‘here’s what Jesus did for me, and he can do the same for _you_!’ Today’s guy was shouting about hell.

About an hour ago, a crowd of pro-choice folk, heavily corralled by police, marched up and settled below my window. The cops encouraged the preacher to shift to the opposite corner. They’ve been shouting back and forth since. The pro-choicers brought a lot more people and a drum line; the hell-shouter has a better PA system. It’s been a draw, in terms of message dominance.

and I was like, why are they doing this here? Why now?

The answer just hove into view - today is the annual ‘march for life’. A good-sized stream of forced-birthers is flowing by, most carrying identical professionally printed ‘defund Planned Parenthood’ signs.

The pro-choicers, though now outnumbered, are totally drowning them out. It’s the drum line.

[#as we go marching marching](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-we-go-marching-marching)

* * *

[1/27/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170214254619/what-was-the-first-political-event-you-recall) [What was the first political event you recall hearing about from your childhood?]

the assassinations of Harvey Milk and George Moscone. I remember seeing the candlelight march on tv.

[#I didn't understand what was going on at the time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-didn%27t-understand-what-was-going-on-at-the-time) [#but I remember the image of that river of candles](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-I-remember-the-image-of-that-river-of-candles) [#flowing up Market Street](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/flowing-up-Market-Street)

* * *

[1/28/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170242459932/the-cost-of-sexual-harassment)

[#The Great Unveiling](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Great-Unveiling) [#this sort of harassment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-sort-of-harassment) [#that gets women to change jobs or change industries](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-gets-women-to-change-jobs-or-change-industries) [#helps all men](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/helps-all-men) [#by knocking women off the seniority ladder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/by-knocking-women-off-the-seniority-ladder) [#making us restart at the bottom rung over and over](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/making-us-restart-at-the-bottom-rung-over-and-over) [#all men have less competition for promotions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/all-men-have-less-competition-for-promotions) [#plus a permanent pool of smart experienced women](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/plus-a-permanent-pool-of-smart-experienced-women) [#who can be used as dead end support staff](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-can-be-used-as-dead-end-support-staff) [#forever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/forever) [#so it's no wonder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-it%27s-no-wonder) [#the boys don't speak up](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-boys-don%27t-speak-up) [#don't object](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/don%27t-object) [#but minimize normalize wonder what the big deal is](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-minimize-normalize-wonder-what-the-big-deal-is) [#after all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/after-all) [#the boys have families to support](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-boys-have-families-to-support) [#and it's not like they're hurting people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-it%27s-not-like-they%27re-hurting-people) [#just women](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-women)

* * *

[2/8/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170676053042/awed-frog-overlypolitebisexual)

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#heels are a submission display](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/heels-are-a-submission-display) [#they advertise the wearer's willingness to self harm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-advertise-the-wearer%27s-willingness-to-self-harm) [#and self hobble](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-self-hobble) [#as the base price of admission to the competition for patriarchal approval](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-the-base-price-of-admission-to-the-competition-for-patriarchal-approval)

* * *

[2/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170802617720/terrifying-british-study-shows-trump-supporters) [study finds that Trump supporters are basically unreachable]

[#this is not normal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-not-normal) [#this is a big chunk of the population out in tinfoil hat territory](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-a-big-chunk-of-the-population-out-in-tinfoil-hat-territory) [#truckling to them DOES NOT HELP](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/truckling-to-them-DOES-NOT-HELP) [#just keeps them convinced they](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/just-keeps-them-convinced-they) [#and their delusions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-their-delusions) [#are indeed the Fairy Cake at the Center of the Universe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/are-indeed-the-Fairy-Cake-at-the-Center-of-the-Universe) [#Treat them like damage and route around them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Treat-them-like-damage-and-route-around-them)

* * *

[2/15/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170900039040/the-entirely-unnecessary-demise-of-barnes-noble)

[#farewell Barnes and Noble](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/farewell-Barnes-and-Noble) [#I blame the MBAs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-MBAs) [#or rather](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-rather) [#I blame the people who run the MBA programs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-people-who-run-the-MBA-programs) [#the rise of the 'manager' who does not manage](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-rise-of-the-%27manager%27-who-does-not-manage) [#at all ever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-all-ever) [#but strip mines the company and cashes out](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-strip-mines-the-company-and-cashes-out) [#trails the rise of the MBA programs by a decade or two](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/trails-the-rise-of-the-MBA-programs-by-a-decade-or-two) [#those programs take greedy climbers and turn them in sociopathic vampires](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/those-programs-take-greedy-climbers-and-turn-them-in-sociopathic-vampires) [#so consistently and in such numbers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-consistently-and-in-such-numbers)

* * *

[2/15/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/170910513331/the-school-district-where-girls-cant-say-no-to)

[#Sady Doyle](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Sady-Doyle) [#this is one where I want to say 'what about the boys?'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-one-where-I-want-to-say-%27what-about-the-boys%3F%27) [#because this kind of nonsense is what teaches them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-this-kind-of-nonsense-is-what-teaches-them) [#that boys are entitled to girls' compliance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-boys-are-entitled-to-girls%27-compliance) [#so much so that a girl saying 'no'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-much-so-that-a-girl-saying-%27no%27) [#no matter how politely](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-matter-how-politely) [#becomes a violent attack on his identity and his existence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/becomes-a-violent-attack-on-his-identity-and-his-existence) [#denying the boy something which is his by right of his maleness](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/denying-the-boy-something-which-is-his-by-right-of-his-maleness) [#saying 'no' to a man is an act of violence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/saying-%27no%27-to-a-man-is-an-act-of-violence) [#which justifies anything he does next as self defense](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-justifies-anything-he-does-next-as-self-defense) [#women are to blame for what men do to them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-to-blame-for-what-men-do-to-them) [#and this kind of nonsense with the school dance](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-this-kind-of-nonsense-with-the-school-dance) [#is where it starts](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-where-it-starts)

* * *

[2/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171096380044/conscious-consumerism-is-a-lie-heres-a-better)

[#wake up and fight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/wake-up-and-fight) [#also you can take yourself out to the nice locavore restaurant](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/also-you-can-take-yourself-out-to-the-nice-locavore-restaurant) [#AND](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/AND) [#call your congresspeople about the Farm Bill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/call-your-congresspeople-about-the-Farm-Bill) [#both](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/both) [#both is good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/both-is-good) [#seriously though look into the Farm Bill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seriously-though-look-into-the-Farm-Bill) [#it's the annual renewal of the US's fucked-up agricultural policy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-the-annual-renewal-of-the-US%27s-fucked-up-agricultural-policy) [#it's the root of all kinds of shit](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-the-root-of-all-kinds-of-shit) [#government cheese](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/government-cheese) [#corn monoculture](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/corn-monoculture) [#Monsanto's current level of power and influence](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Monsanto%27s-current-level-of-power-and-influence) [#watch the Farm Bill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/watch-the-Farm-Bill)

* * *

[2/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171097474776/mapsontheweb-what-the-sizes-of-greenland-and)

[#talking maps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/talking-maps) [#the audience Mercator designed his map for](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-audience-Mercator-designed-his-map-for) [#was trying to get around the northern hemisphere using celestial navigation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/was-trying-to-get-around-the-northern-hemisphere-using-celestial-navigation) [#it does a bang up job for its intended purpose](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-does-a-bang-up-job-for-its-intended-purpose) [#which is a big reason it's so popular](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-is-a-big-reason-it%27s-so-popular) [#for a better idea of how the world looks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-a-better-idea-of-how-the-world-looks) [#go with Peters projection](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/go-with-Peters-projection) [#or Dymaxion](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-Dymaxion)

* * *

[2/26/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171336300004)

[#Solvang](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Solvang) [#my golden jubilee](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-golden-jubilee) [#Please do not climb on the clog](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Please-do-not-climb-on-the-clog)

* * *

[2/26/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171337274438/left-background-me-looking-at-griffith)

left background: me, looking at Griffith Observatory  
right background: the Los Angeles basin  
foreground: kitchen of the Stahl House

[#Stahl House](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Stahl-House) [#my golden jubilee](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-golden-jubilee)

* * *

[2/26/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171338160370/me-talking-to-the-owner-you-can-not-quite-see-the)

Me talking to the owner.

You can not-quite see the ocean behind us, and Orange County in the far distance.

[#Stahl House](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Stahl-House) [#my golden jubilee](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-golden-jubilee)

* * *

[3/8/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171663701562/why-fanworks-are-such-a-convenient-social)

[#kids today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kids-today) [#it's mostly the sexist expectations tho](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-mostly-the-sexist-expectations-tho) [#Feminism is the radical notion that women are people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Feminism-is-the-radical-notion-that-women-are-people) [#self interested rational actors](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/self-interested-rational-actors) [#rather than caretaking robots](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rather-than-caretaking-robots) [#whose only use for stories is the edification of our charges](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/whose-only-use-for-stories-is-the-edification-of-our-charges) [#Grown women telling each other tales](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Grown-women-telling-each-other-tales) [#of the disedifying sort](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-the-disedifying-sort) [#upsets the natural order](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/upsets-the-natural-order) [#Turns the world upside down](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Turns-the-world-upside-down) [#The world will go to horrible extremes to right itself again](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-world-will-go-to-horrible-extremes-to-right-itself-again)

* * *

[3/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171859092290/sproings-theres-this-fic-on-ao3-that) [sometimes people re-read]

I wish the stats captured hits _and_ unique users - and maybe showed most re-visits by a single user. Seems like it’d be helpful information for writers.

[#more than that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/more-than-that) [#I wish we could reclick the kudos](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-wish-we-could-reclick-the-kudos) [#and have the stats show](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-have-the-stats-show) [#total kudos](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/total-kudos) [#guest kudos](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/guest-kudos) [#unique logged in users who left kudos](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/unique-logged-in-users-who-left-kudos)

* * *

[3/15/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171899521271/ecrivaisseur-itsagifnotagif-actual-pictorial)

[#tis the season](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tis-the-season) [#it worries me a little](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-worries-me-a-little) [#that there are so many more](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-there-are-so-many-more) [#stabbings on my dash this morning](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/stabbings-on-my-dash-this-morning) [#than there were pastries yesterday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/than-there-were-pastries-yesterday) [#more interest in regicides than mathematical constants](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/more-interest-in-regicides-than-mathematical-constants) [#self explanatory](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/self-explanatory) [#I guess](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-guess) [#but worrisome](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-worrisome)

* * *

[3/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171926215742/awed-frog-as-the-saying-goes-we-laugh-so-we) [When Putin offers you tea, but you're allergic to polonium-210]

[#this is not normal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-not-normal) [#this reality is unbeta'd](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-reality-is-unbeta%27d) [#and I'm really wishing someone somewhere](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I%27m-really-wishing-someone-somewhere) [#had done a bland lightweight cover](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/had-done-a-bland-lightweight-cover) [#of Kate Bush's Coffee Homeground](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-Kate-Bush%27s-Coffee-Homeground) [#something acoustic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/something-acoustic) [#arranged for an alto maybe](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/arranged-for-an-alto-maybe) [#The original is a bit too on the nose right now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-original-is-a-bit-too-on-the-nose-right-now)

* * *

[3/16/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171949699603/reactions-to-toys-r-us-shutting-down-ive-seen)

The Bain guy collects much money to make things much worse: [http://www.lawyersgunsmoneyblog.com/2018/03/failing-upward-new-gilded-age-edition-part-infinity](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.lawyersgunsmoneyblog.com%2F2018%2F03%2Ffailing-upward-new-gilded-age-edition-part-infinity&t=ZTk2OGE2YzFhNjNlYzU2Y2ZjYWIwNzM5MmMxOGE4MWY2MWE4NjExMSx1M1A2a1E2NQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F171949699603%2Freactions-to-toys-r-us-shutting-down-ive-seen&m=1)

[#it's like big game hunting or something](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-like-big-game-hunting-or-something) [#dude made a couple good tries](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dude-made-a-couple-good-tries) [#and he's finally bagged himself a decent trophy for his game room](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-he%27s-finally-bagged-himself-a-decent-trophy-for-his-game-room)

* * *

[3/17/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/171957387852/north-carolina-teen-pulled-off-of-school-bus-left) [teen left alone outside locked school]

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#I count at least two school employees](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-count-at-least-two-school-employees) [#on the hook for child endangerment](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-hook-for-child-endangerment) [#I want them to go to jail](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-want-them-to-go-to-jail) [#and that girl to end up owning their homes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-that-girl-to-end-up-owning-their-homes)

* * *

[3/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172071393689/the-nypd-investigator-whos-determined-to-bust)

No, though, first time I heard of ^this guy, I was all, ‘why do I know that name?’ …and it’s because Cyrus Vance Sr. was Secretary of State when I was in elementary school. I spent my formative years hearing the name Cyrus Vance being intoned respectfully by the evening news anchors as he tried to negotiate arms reductions. So the first time Jr.’s name came up, I auto-assumed he was a good guy, because of that childhood programming. 

Nope. 

[#seems like Jr will take a payoff from anyone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/seems-like-Jr-will-take-a-payoff-from-anyone) [#only discriminates on the basis of wealth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/only-discriminates-on-the-basis-of-wealth) [#dude needs to be removed](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dude-needs-to-be-removed) [#possibly to a federal pen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/possibly-to-a-federal-pen)

* * *

[3/21/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172095860636/thischick25-natchios-what-if-they-put-an) [casting calls always specify race]

[#and now I'm thinking about how the meaning changes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-now-I%27m-thinking-about-how-the-meaning-changes) [#if Mary Poppins is black hispanic asian arab](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-Mary-Poppins-is-black-hispanic-asian-arab) [#magical woc raising white people's children](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/magical-woc-raising-white-people%27s-children) [#how does the meaning change](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/how-does-the-meaning-change) [#if the Bankses are black hispanic asian arab](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-the-Bankses-are-black-hispanic-asian-arab) [#or Burt and the chimney sweeps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-Burt-and-the-chimney-sweeps) [#and Mary is not](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-Mary-is-not) [#or color blind cast the whole thing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-color-blind-cast-the-whole-thing) [#move the setting to DC](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/move-the-setting-to-DC) [#Mr Banks works at Treasury](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Mr-Banks-works-at-Treasury) [#I'm seeing endless possibility here](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-seeing-endless-possibility-here)

* * *

[3/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172195948504/cities-that-were-at-one-time-the-largest-in-the)

[#talking maps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/talking-maps) [#remember that post about dragons being like bowerbirds](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/remember-that-post-about-dragons-being-like-bowerbirds) [#designing human civilizations as courting bait](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/designing-human-civilizations-as-courting-bait) [#Maybe this was phoenixes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Maybe-this-was-phoenixes) [#causing towns to be built so they could attract mates](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/causing-towns-to-be-built-so-they-could-attract-mates) [#and their mating burned over the town](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-their-mating-burned-over-the-town) [#The hatchlings would cause a new town to be built](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-hatchlings-would-cause-a-new-town-to-be-built) [#on the same site after the same pattern](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-same-site-after-the-same-pattern) [#so they could meet their own mates](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-they-could-meet-their-own-mates) [#Maybe the city itself was the phoenix](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Maybe-the-city-itself-was-the-phoenix) [#but the land dried up and so did the magic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-land-dried-up-and-so-did-the-magic) [#and the people fled to the west](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-the-people-fled-to-the-west)

* * *

[3/25/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172249951144/awed-frog-okay-now-i-need-to-know) [How many communions do you have to do before you've eaten a whole Jesus?]

theologically, just the one. I think. 

but that’s not what the kid meant 

are we counting the wine or just wafers? does it matter?

[#not sanguine about this calculation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-sanguine-about-this-calculation)

* * *

[3/30/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172406568411/for-everyone-with-anecdotal-evidence-about-how-you)

[#heels are a submission display](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/heels-are-a-submission-display) [#they advertise the wearer's willingness to self harm](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-advertise-the-wearer%27s-willingness-to-self-harm) [#and self hobble](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-self-hobble) [#as the base price of admission to the competition for patriarchal approval](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-the-base-price-of-admission-to-the-competition-for-patriarchal-approval)


	2. Chapter 2

[4/1/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172493173292/awed-frog-dash-thing-of-the-day)

[#art q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/art-q) [#someone got a photo of a person-sized tetris block](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/someone-got-a-photo-of-a-person-sized-tetris-block) [#alone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/alone) [#walking through the meat space world](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/walking-through-the-meat-space-world) [#lost in the suburbs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lost-in-the-suburbs) [#looking for a place to fit in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/looking-for-a-place-to-fit-in) [#(or](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28or) [#is the tetris block fleeing conformity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-the-tetris-block-fleeing-conformity) [#when those blocks fit in they disappear)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-those-blocks-fit-in-they-disappear%29) [#over the literal dashboard of their car](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/over-the-literal-dashboard-of-their-car) [#which then crossed your metaphorical dashboard](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-then-crossed-your-metaphorical-dashboard) [#followed by a thought about lostness and seeking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/followed-by-a-thought-about-lostness-and-seeking) [#this is like fractally poetic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-like-fractally-poetic)

* * *

[4/3/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172581155320/kafkinated-also-i-literally-never-want-to-hear)

[#states' rights in action](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/states%27-rights-in-action) [#this is not normal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-not-normal) [#this is fucking ridiculous](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-fucking-ridiculous) [#three choices as far as I can see](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/three-choices-as-far-as-I-can-see) [#they're too stupid to understand what they're doing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-too-stupid-to-understand-what-they%27re-doing) [#they're sincerely nostalgic for smog so thick](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-sincerely-nostalgic-for-smog-so-thick) [#you can't see a literal mountain range from a mile away](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-can%27t-see-a-literal-mountain-range-from-a-mile-away) [#they're evil and wish harm on us all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-evil-and-wish-harm-on-us-all)

* * *

[4/9/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/172762955684/awed-frog-mapsontheweb-okcupid-map-of-openness)

huh. I’m from California. All three of my sibs-in-law were

  * raised in the dark orange smudge on the south shore of Lake Erie 
  * attended colleges in paler orange spots
  * lit out for the deep purple at the first plausible opportunity 
  * go back as little as possible

We are two different countries, and constantly self-selecting to make the differences more distinct.

[#talking maps](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/talking-maps) [#kinda surprised that Salt Lake City is about the same shade of lavender as NYC](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kinda-surprised-that-Salt-Lake-City-is-about-the-same-shade-of-lavender-as-NYC) [#while Chicago is so orange](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/while-Chicago-is-so-orange)

* * *

[4/23/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173231830927/systlin-i-honestly-always-find-the)

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q) [#they're trying to convince you that an independent woman](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-trying-to-convince-you-that-an-independent-woman) [#on the tax rolls in her own name](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/on-the-tax-rolls-in-her-own-name) [#performing a vital economic function](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/performing-a-vital-economic-function) [#that they can't dispense with](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-they-can%27t-dispense-with) [#is LESS THAN a dependent woman](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/is-LESS-THAN-a-dependent-woman) [#who also performs vital economic functions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-also-performs-vital-economic-functions) [#none of which count](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/none-of-which-count) [#because a married couple is one person](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-a-married-couple-is-one-person) [#and that person is the husband](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-that-person-is-the-husband)

* * *

[4/25/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173312856809/the-danger-of-the-post-metoo-redemption-narrative)

[#The Great Unveiling](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/The-Great-Unveiling) [#NO COMEBACKS](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/NO-COMEBACKS) [#no more redemption arcs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-more-redemption-arcs) [#no more Woody Allens](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-more-Woody-Allens) [#no more Hugo Schwyzers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/no-more-Hugo-Schwyzers) [#let them stay in the shadows](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/let-them-stay-in-the-shadows) [#leave the limelight](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/leave-the-limelight) [#for those who are not child molesters and serial abusers](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-those-who-are-not-child-molesters-and-serial-abusers)

* * *

[5/6/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173631032999/my-favorite-millennial-thing-is-when-a-group-of)

[#kids today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kids-today) [#my great uncle used to say](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-great-uncle-used-to-say) [#that it wasn't a real family dinner](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-it-wasn%27t-a-real-family-dinner) [#until there was a calculator and an encyclopedia volume on the table](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/until-there-was-a-calculator-and-an-encyclopedia-volume-on-the-table) [#he was born in 1908](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-was-born-in-1908) [#now you can just whip out a phone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/now-you-can-just-whip-out-a-phone) [#and have better fresher data](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-have-better-fresher-data) [#calculator function built in](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/calculator-function-built-in) [#you kids don't know you're born](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-kids-don%27t-know-you%27re-born)

* * *

[5/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173848687250/thecringeandwincefactory-trials-of-socrates)

The most common use of jury nullification, though, is preventing the conviction of rapists. It’s so common it barely makes the news. And it’s part of the reason prosecutors rarely prosecute rapists and cops barely file the reports. Why bother? No matter how tight the case, any randomly selected jury will include a couple of misogynists who sincerely believe women are fuckable livestock, and will not send a man to jail for putting some bitch to her proper use. 

Jury nullification is what makes rape de facto legal.

[#sjr q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/sjr-q)

* * *

[5/15/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/173929639232/essay-punching-the-clock-by-david-graeber)

[#huh](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/huh) [#this is very like what has happened](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-is-very-like-what-has-happened) [#with the invention](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-the-invention) [#and then proliferation](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-then-proliferation) [#of household scales](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/of-household-scales) [#as soon as precise measurement became possible on a broad scale](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-soon-as-precise-measurement-became-possible-on-a-broad-scale) [#(so to speak)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28so-to-speak%29) [#the quantity measured became a public concern](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-quantity-measured-became-a-public-concern) [#as soon as micromanaging other people's time and weight became possible](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-soon-as-micromanaging-other-people%27s-time-and-weight-became-possible) [#the dominating classes decided that micromanaging](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-dominating-classes-decided-that-micromanaging) [#was not just reasonable](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/was-not-just-reasonable) [#but necessary](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-necessary)

* * *

[5/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174016232050/new-evidence-suggests-russia-used-nra-to-secretly)

[#this not normal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/this-not-normal) [#unless](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/unless) [#Wayne LaPierre has been a KGB asset the whole time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Wayne-LaPierre-has-been-a-KGB-asset-the-whole-time) [#he was changing the NRA from an association of local gun clubs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he-was-changing-the-NRA-from-an-association-of-local-gun-clubs) [#to the lobbying arm of the arms manufacturing industry](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-the-lobbying-arm-of-the-arms-manufacturing-industry) [#fifth column all along](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/fifth-column-all-along) [#I'm just saying](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I%27m-just-saying) [#it's a colorable theory](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-colorable-theory)

* * *

[5/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174025446775/so-i-was-back-in-mandarin-class-and-the-teacher)

Names are men’s things, like opinions and orgasms, and no decent woman insists on her own as long as her man’s got his.

[#I blame the patriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-patriarchy)

* * *

[5/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174057990035/feathersescapism-star-anise)

[#kids today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kids-today) [#that article about the serial killers in Ohio is really interesting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-article-about-the-serial-killers-in-Ohio-is-really-interesting) [#I keep hearing tell of these poor sad men who](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-keep-hearing-tell-of-these-poor-sad-men-who) [#without a wife](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/without-a-wife) [#would come completely adrift from society](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/would-come-completely-adrift-from-society) [#so we must pity them and provide them with wives](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-we-must-pity-them-and-provide-them-with-wives) [#And here's a string of single men](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/And-here%27s-a-string-of-single-men) [#ready to pull up stakes and take a job a few states away](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ready-to-pull-up-stakes-and-take-a-job-a-few-states-away) [#isolated](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/isolated) [#you'd think](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you%27d-think) [#the killers thought](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-killers-thought) [#instead these single men were in constant hypercontact](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/instead-these-single-men-were-in-constant-hypercontact) [#with siblings friends parents children](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-siblings-friends-parents-children) [#Men who want close relationships will build them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Men-who-want-close-relationships-will-build-them) [#with or without a woman to prop them up](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/with-or-without-a-woman-to-prop-them-up)

* * *

[5/22/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174149203699/drst-winterbythesea-i-havent-seen-anything)

[#I blame the patriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-blame-the-patriarchy) [#they keep doing this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-keep-doing-this) [#a woman raises a serious concern](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-woman-raises-a-serious-concern) [#some dude dismisses it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/some-dude-dismisses-it) [#and her](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-her) [#in public](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-public) [#in writing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-writing) [#SUDDENLY THERE ARE CONSEQUENCES](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/SUDDENLY-THERE-ARE-CONSEQUENCES) [#dude is shocked](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/dude-is-shocked) [#shocked!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/shocked%21) [#and very hurt](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-very-hurt) [#(some volunteer on that con is now](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28some-volunteer-on-that-con-is-now) [#patting dudbro's bruised ego back into shape](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/patting-dudbro%27s-bruised-ego-back-into-shape) [#full time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/full-time) [#you just know it)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-just-know-it%29) [#All the dude had to do was fake it for an hour](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/All-the-dude-had-to-do-was-fake-it-for-an-hour) [#pretend he believes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pretend-he-believes) [#women are people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-people) [#rather than pets](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/rather-than-pets) [#send *that* email instead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/send-%2Athat%2A-email-instead) [#and then repress the impulse to punish her for questioning him](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-then-repress-the-impulse-to-punish-her-for-questioning-him) [#at least until after the con](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-least-until-after-the-con)

* * *

[5/22/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174152026070/venusdebotticelli-charmedonthecw-charmed)

Maybe it’ll get better? Pilots routinely suck. 

but.

This is kind of like the Sherlock Holmes dramatizations where the ‘modern’ version turns out more misogynist than the Victorian/Edwardian originals. 

The Aaron Spelling original was jam-packed with nubile skin and bad writing, but nonetheless was the tale of three self-supporting adult women who did their own research, used their own judgment to make decisions, and routinely took independent action to good effect. 

The new version has made them younger(?) and parachuted in a man to instruct them. They don’t need a dude for exposition when they have the Book of Shadows. So the Giles is there to provide male authority, I guess? Because the original was too patriarchy-deficient, or something.

this is not an improvement.

[#teleology is bunk](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/teleology-is-bunk)

**sandraugiga:** It would improve immensely if they ditched the giles wanna be and get maybe a women whitelighter, just starting out and as new at this as they are. Also im tired of women having to die so other characters can become who they are suppose to be.

[5/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174233037521/sandraugiga-welkinalauda)

ita about fridging mom.

Someone pointed out elsewhere that all three of the new charmed ones are woc - which makes the random white guy giving them instructions even more annoying.

[#who knows](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/who-knows) [#they might off random white guy in episode 3](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-might-off-random-white-guy-in-episode-3) [#up their writing game](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/up-their-writing-game) [#let the actresses get a handle on their characters](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/let-the-actresses-get-a-handle-on-their-characters) [#it could still work out](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-could-still-work-out) [#signs point to no](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/signs-point-to-no) [#but it could happen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-it-could-happen)

* * *

[5/28/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174330329884/upstairs-dude-flooded-his-apartment) **Upstairs dude flooded his apartment**

Now I’m having some water issues myself.

I’m so glad he’s moving.

It’s 1am. The fire department has been and gone with their wetvac. The cleanup dudes from the management company stopped in and said they’d be back with more equipment. There’s a locksmith drilling the lock out of the apartment next door so they can deal with whatever water’s gotten in there (the owner’s in Europe). 

This is not how I planned my evening.

[5/28/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174331156399/upstairs-dude-flooded-his-apartment)

The cleanup dudes left five industrial fans scattered about my home.

My downstairs neighbor, who is also on the HOA board, has stopped by twice to condole with me. Somehow the water spread further in her place than in mine? Not sure how that happened. We are agreed that upstairs dude is a dumbass. She’s going to a hotel for the night.

[#I will be very happy to see the back of upstairs dude](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-will-be-very-happy-to-see-the-back-of-upstairs-dude)

* * *

[5/29/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/174392574871/did-they-have-to-cancel-the-show-couldnt-there)

On the one hand, I think John Goodman could do amazing things as a suddenly-widowed Dan Connor. And I’m not familiar with what the rest of the cast have been doing lately, but I figure they’d do their damnedest to keep up. Artistically, it wouldn’t be hard to make it work. And, well, I wasn’t watching the reboot - I have enough Trumpeters in my life - but I might give AfterRoseanne a chance.

On the other hand, as long as the show ran they’d have to keep paying Roseanne. Probably while being sued by Roseanne. And sniped at by the people who are mad they’re still paying Roseanne **and** the people who are mad they stole her show.

I’d have made the same choice.

[#Roseanne](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Roseanne) [#I am kinda up in the air](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-am-kinda-up-in-the-air) [#about how eager I am](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/about-how-eager-I-am) [#and so many others are](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-so-many-others-are) [#to toss aside the female creator](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/to-toss-aside-the-female-creator) [#and see the male lead take over](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-see-the-male-lead-take-over) [#a lot of that is about specifics](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lot-of-that-is-about-specifics) [#John Goodman is much much better at his job](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-Goodman-is-much-much-better-at-his-job) [#than Roseanne Barr is](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/than-Roseanne-Barr-is) [#and if he has any antisocial tendencies](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-if-he-has-any-antisocial-tendencies) [#he's kept them strictly to himself](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27s-kept-them-strictly-to-himself) [#But I don't think that's all of it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-I-don%27t-think-that%27s-all-of-it)

* * *

[7/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/176050946372/awed-frog-fragiledewdrop-ganglylimbs)

the ‘banned books list’ is very misleading, very effective, propaganda. the part where it’s propaganda for my side in the larger culture war does not make it any less dishonest.

[#'banned' DOES NOT mean prohibited for sale or ownership](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27banned%27-DOES-NOT-mean-prohibited-for-sale-or-ownership) [#'banned' means someone argued with a teacher](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27banned%27-means-someone-argued-with-a-teacher) [#and when they didn't convince the teacher](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-when-they-didn%27t-convince-the-teacher) [#they tried to go over the teacher's head](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-tried-to-go-over-the-teacher%27s-head) [#doesn't mean they won the argument](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/doesn%27t-mean-they-won-the-argument) [#or that the text in question ever left anyone's classroom](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/or-that-the-text-in-question-ever-left-anyone%27s-classroom) [#And yes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/And-yes) [#a lot of the challenges are disingenuous as fuck](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lot-of-the-challenges-are-disingenuous-as-fuck) [#I still say the Anarchists Cookbook doesn't belong on a public school library shelf](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-still-say-the-Anarchists-Cookbook-doesn%27t-belong-on-a-public-school-library-shelf) [#ever](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ever) [#which by the standards of the banned books list people](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/which-by-the-standards-of-the-banned-books-list-people) [#makes me an evil book burner](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/makes-me-an-evil-book-burner)

* * *

[8/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/176994178094/phantoms-lair-modularnra40-dateamonster) [rant against moral reductionism in depictions of the Fae seasonal Courts]

been thinking about this since last night, and

[Vivaldi’s version](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.baroquemusic.org%2Fvivaldiseasons.html&t=MDVjMTVlM2I3NTY3ZTFkZmM1YzA2Y2UzZDJlMWRlM2FjNTMzMWIyNSxneVc2NGxzVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176994178094%2Fphantoms-lair-modularnra40-dateamonster&m=1) of the seasons. Summer and winter both suck, in their own ways, with some good bits. Spring and autumn, now - _those_ are mostly good.

Or [Poe’s bells](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.poets.org%2Fpoetsorg%2Fpoem%2Fbells&t=Y2YxN2FlNDUzNzIzODRlNTFlZWM2ZTVlMjkyMTM0MTVmMDY3ODJiZixneVc2NGxzVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176994178094%2Fphantoms-lair-modularnra40-dateamonster&m=1). In winter the stars that oversprinkle all the heavens seem to twinkle with a crystalline delight; summer is all mad expostulation with the deaf and frantic fire. Spring is harmony and euphony, autumn is melancholy menace. 

Or [Dorothy Parker](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.azquotes.com%2Fquote%2F535807&t=ZmM0ZjhmZjUyNmI2Y2QyZTllZmI4YjllZmMxMzVjNTcwNGE1MWRhNyxneVc2NGxzVA%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176994178094%2Fphantoms-lair-modularnra40-dateamonster&m=1): Summer makes me drowsy. Autumn makes me sing. Winter’s pretty lousy, but I hate spring.

other schema than summer/winter = good/bad already exist, is what I’m saying, and using them would make for interesting stories.

[#it's the time of the season](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-the-time-of-the-season)

* * *

[8/18/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/177144663549/the-preacher-in-the-plaza-is-espousing-intelligent)

The preacher in the plaza is espousing intelligent design, relying entirely on argument from incredulity and appeals to authorities that I do not recognize as authoritative.

I have cranked up _The Wall._

[#I feel for my neighbors](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-feel-for-my-neighbors) [#but there was really nothing else to be done](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-there-was-really-nothing-else-to-be-done)

* * *

“The roof constitutes an introduction.”

All that business with Jane being taken ill and Elizabeth essentially inviting herself to stay at Netherfield - after that, Elizabeth is officially acquainted with everyone else who happened to be staying in the house at the time. All of them are now obligated to acknowledge each other’s correspondence and bow when they meet in public. They can quite properly converse. 

The ladies at Netherfield start out imagining, and with good reason, that Elizabeth has come to ingratiate herself with them. But Elizabeth really is only there because she was worried about Jane. (In those days, it wasn’t all _that_ unusual for a cough to turn into a corpse overnight.) Elizabeth makes a point of not intruding on her hosts at dinner, or at all, until Jane is well enough to boot Lizzie out of her room. Even after that, Elizabeth has to be pretty much begged to talk to the others there. From here in the 21st century it looks like Elizabeth just doesn’t like them much. From the Darcy/Bingley point of view, she is _not presuming on their acquaintance_. Elizabeth is signaling as hard as she can that, as far as she’s concerned, all of them can forget they ever met her the minute they leave Netherfield, and no hard feelings. She is **not** trying to turn her sister’s cold into an occasion for her own advancement. 

Mr Darcy, being both shy and the constant target of opportunists of all stripes, is utterly smitten by Elizabeth’s insistence on not presuming or intruding.

[#Pride and Prejudice](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Pride-and-Prejudice) [#Jane Austen](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Jane-Austen) [#good manners don't cost nothing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-manners-don%27t-cost-nothing)

* * *

[8/26/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/177416478379/to-the-extent-john-mccain-was-genuinely-admirable)

To the extent John McCain was genuinely admirable, it’s for the horrific shit he endured in his youth. But it’s _women_ who are admirable for what they endure; men are admirable for what they _achieve_. In order to recognize that John McCain was to some degree genuinely admirable, while not impugning his manhood by praising a womanish virtue in him, his eulogizers are skimming past the horrors of his youth and pretending that McCain’s practice of talking loudly about his super-independent maverickiness while rigidly voting the Republican party line on the senate floor constitutes an _achievement_.

Yeah, no.

I’m glad he broke ranks over the ACA repeal and all, but no.

[#John McCain](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/John-McCain) [#May God have mercy on his soul](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/May-God-have-mercy-on-his-soul) [#men are heroic for what they accomplish](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/men-are-heroic-for-what-they-accomplish) [#women are heroic for what they endure](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-heroic-for-what-they-endure)

* * *

[8/31/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/177598842168/megpie71-dogmatix-you-can-pry-my-two-spaces)

Here I place my rant:

These newfangled up-to-the-minute folks who want me to only put one space after the period, why? They never have a persuasive reason why, just ‘you don’t have to.’ OK, that’s nice, but I’ve been doing the double spaces for a while now, and the muscle memory of decades is going to take a fair amount of conscious effort to change, so, why should I put in that effort, again? 

‘You don’t have to.‘ I don’t _have to_ wear skirts any more, either. I will no longer be arrested for wearing pants in public (not in the country where I live, anyway). This is indeed a marvelous freedom. But I find pants uncomfortable and skirts swirl nicely and I’m happier wearing skirts, so I’m going to keep doing what I like. 

‘You don’t have to.’ Yes, I know I don’t have to, but wtf do you care how I type? I have seen a couple weak whines about how it’s a pita to change a whole big document from doubles to singles and NO, actually, if your editing program has a replace function it’s utterly fucking trivial to make that change. What’s non-trivial is changing from singles to doubles. But that’s not the newfangled folks’ problem, is it? It’d be mine, if I was messing with a document of theirs. Which I’m not. (And if you try to tell me that you can’t replace all the double spaces with singles spaces because someone’s been spacing when they should have been tabbing, that’s a different problem. And the replace function can fix most of that, too.) 

‘You don’t have to.’ And, what, anything not required is forbidden? I’m ‘free’ to do, not what I choose, but what _you_ choose, and you’ll pretend it’s a favor you’re doing me? How nice. A dominance display with gaslighting on top. 

‘You don’t have to.’ But I’m going to, anyway.

‘You don’t have to’ is not a persuasive argument, not when the behavior you’re trying to change was not a burden in the first place. If you want me to make the effort to conform to your arbitrary requirements, you’re going to have to make a better argument.

[#I still don't get why they care so damn much](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-still-don%27t-get-why-they-care-so-damn-much)


	3. Chapter 3

[9/12/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178012414257/emilysblunt-bonus)

[#personal lexicon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/personal-lexicon) [#when they said 'sexy' they meant objectified](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-they-said-%27sexy%27-they-meant-objectified) [#because a character's humanity is in inverse proportion to the amount of skin they're showing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-a-character%27s-humanity-is-in-inverse-proportion-to-the-amount-of-skin-they%27re-showing) [#when she said 'sexy' she meant sexually exciting](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/when-she-said-%27sexy%27-she-meant-sexually-exciting) [#not the same thing at all](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-the-same-thing-at-all)

* * *

[9/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178070336664/one-reason-that-challenge-brings-happiness-is-that)

[#subtractive masculinity](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/subtractive-masculinity) [#another reason 'real men' can't do so many things](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/another-reason-%27real-men%27-can%27t-do-so-many-things) [#touch anyone they're not fucking](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/touch-anyone-they%27re-not-fucking) [#feel anything beside lust and anger](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/feel-anything-beside-lust-and-anger) [#only eat steak only drink beer and whiskey](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/only-eat-steak-only-drink-beer-and-whiskey) [#They hack off any bits of themselves that might be suspected of being 'feminine'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They-hack-off-any-bits-of-themselves-that-might-be-suspected-of-being-%27feminine%27) [#and in exchange these bonsai people get privilege](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-in-exchange-these-bonsai-people-get-privilege) [#first dibs on decent jobs](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/first-dibs-on-decent-jobs) [#at half again the pay](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/at-half-again-the-pay) [#the right to dominate conversations and grope women](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-right-to-dominate-conversations-and-grope-women) [#a sense of themselves as superior](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-sense-of-themselves-as-superior) [#They can't lose that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They-can%27t-lose-that) [#It's all they have](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/It%27s-all-they-have) [#They will defend their fragile narrow masculinity to the death](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/They-will-defend-their-fragile-narrow-masculinity-to-the-death)

* * *

[9/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178100847407/thenarator-as-someone-with-a-bachelors-degree)

[#ok fine so you don't NEED a journalism degree to write for magazines](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/ok-fine-so-you-don%27t-NEED-a-journalism-degree-to-write-for-magazines) [#but the alternative qualification is a dauntingly thick stack of self published articles](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-alternative-qualification-is-a-dauntingly-thick-stack-of-self-published-articles) [#You don't NEED an MLS to labor in a library](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/You-don%27t-NEED-an-MLS-to-labor-in-a-library) [#but the 'jobs' in libraries that don't require one are volunteer work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-%27jobs%27-in-libraries-that-don%27t-require-one-are-volunteer-work) [#and will not cover your rent](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-will-not-cover-your-rent) [#Anytime you find yourself phrasing it as](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Anytime-you-find-yourself-phrasing-it-as) [#'why don't you just...?'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27why-don%27t-you-just...%3F%27) [#STOP TALKING](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/STOP-TALKING) [#you are asking a cruelly stupid question](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-are-asking-a-cruelly-stupid-question) [#because you are ignorant of most of the context](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/because-you-are-ignorant-of-most-of-the-context) [#(it's the 'just' that's the giveaway)](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%28it%27s-the-%27just%27-that%27s-the-giveaway%29) [#you do not know enough to help them solve the problem](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you-do-not-know-enough-to-help-them-solve-the-problem) [#Try sympathizing instead](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Try-sympathizing-instead)

* * *

[9/17/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178173940656/not-every-kid-bond-matures)

[#kids today](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/kids-today) [#boomers weren't especially entitled](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/boomers-weren%27t-especially-entitled) [#they just made the usual mistake](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-just-made-the-usual-mistake) [#imagining their lives were ordinary lives](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/imagining-their-lives-were-ordinary-lives) [#lived under normal conditions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lived-under-normal-conditions) [#they didn't (don't) realize how unusual their circumstances were](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-didn%27t-%28don%27t%29-realize-how-unusual-their-circumstances-were) [#a lot of them haven't caught on that it's not the kids today that are different](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/a-lot-of-them-haven%27t-caught-on-that-it%27s-not-the-kids-today-that-are-different) [#but the pressures on them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-the-pressures-on-them) [#for good or ill](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-good-or-ill) [#There's a bit in All Quiet on the Western Front](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/There%27s-a-bit-in-All-Quiet-on-the-Western-Front) [#some adult back home telling a boy on the front](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/some-adult-back-home-telling-a-boy-on-the-front) [#that he is of a generation of 'Iron Youth'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/that-he-is-of-a-generation-of-%27Iron-Youth%27) [#the rest of the novel is spent demonstrating](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-rest-of-the-novel-is-spent-demonstrating) [#those kids were only ever flesh and bone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/those-kids-were-only-ever-flesh-and-bone) [#'Iron Youth' was one set of adults marketing The Kids to the general public](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/%27Iron-Youth%27-was-one-set-of-adults-marketing-The-Kids-to-the-general-public) [#as cannon fodder](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/as-cannon-fodder) [#Calling the kids today 'finely honed tools' is just more marketing](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Calling-the-kids-today-%27finely-honed-tools%27-is-just-more-marketing) [#they're really just flesh and bone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-really-just-flesh-and-bone) [#they've only ever been flesh and bone](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27ve-only-ever-been-flesh-and-bone)

* * *

[9/19/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178251263192/fangirltothefullest-toopuretobepink) [Homophone horrors]

I try not to get all snippy about it, especially when reading stories written for free by amateurs of varying experience and no editors. Most of the time I can see how the error got in there (plain typo, autocorrect nightmare, mistranscription, etc.) and that helps.

But for the life of me, I cannot figure out why so many people write ‘prevaricate’ when they mean ‘temporize.’

[#personal lexicon](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/personal-lexicon) [#it's a bizarrely common error](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it%27s-a-bizarrely-common-error) [#and I can't make sense of it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-I-can%27t-make-sense-of-it)

* * *

[9/20/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178274630597/bottle-filled-with-mystery-liquid-dating-back-to) [Bottle filled with mystery liquid dating back to time of Jesus Christ discovered]

[#perhaps it's the last bottle left from Pandora's wine rack](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/perhaps-it%27s-the-last-bottle-left-from-Pandora%27s-wine-rack) [#after the rest were broken](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/after-the-rest-were-broken) [#their contents spilled in the world](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/their-contents-spilled-in-the-world) [#perhaps it's a bottle of Hope](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/perhaps-it%27s-a-bottle-of-Hope) [#nah](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/nah) [#Probably a common bottle imp](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Probably-a-common-bottle-imp) [#But cheer up](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/But-cheer-up) [#they have to dig up the Sleeping Warriors sometime](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-have-to-dig-up-the-Sleeping-Warriors-sometime)

* * *

[9/21/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178334779155/leah-mcelrath-on-twitter-rosenstein-discussed)

Why do people trust the NYT, again? 

Follow up: why do people keep claiming the NYT is a liberal paper?

[#they're barely covert propagandists](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they%27re-barely-covert-propagandists) [#but not for any shade of liberal](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-not-for-any-shade-of-liberal) [#beware the fifth column](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/beware-the-fifth-column)

* * *

[9/22/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178348668794/mayanangel-american-baking-shows-im-not-here)

[#the Food Network used to air competitions that were more like this](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/the-Food-Network-used-to-air-competitions-that-were-more-like-this) [#pleasantly collegial](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/pleasantly-collegial) [#competitors would admire each other's work](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/competitors-would-admire-each-other%27s-work) [#then Top Chef happened](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/then-Top-Chef-happened) [#after that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/after-that) [#if the contestants were ever kind to each other on tape](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-the-contestants-were-ever-kind-to-each-other-on-tape) [#it never left the cutting room](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/it-never-left-the-cutting-room) [#I sigh for the lost golden age](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/I-sigh-for-the-lost-golden-age)

* * *

[9/23/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178371729362/on-second-thought-putting-those-lyrics-behind-a)

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?list=RDhxREFqGdmWU&v=hxREFqGdmWU]

Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, I’m crazy about your sweet poontang.  
Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, I’ll tell the world that it’s a wang.

I like your good peach cobbler and your apple pie,  
But when I get your poontang you will hear me cry:

Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, I’m crazy about your sweet poontang

Mr. Mitchell owned a sweet confectionery stand  
Way down south in Loosiana.  
Mr. Mitchell always had his pies and cake on hand  
Served in a pleasing manner.

Miss Lindy Lou she tasted his brand new confection  
Mr Mitchell called his sweet poontang.

And when Miss Lindy Lou with it made good connection  
This is what she yelled before the gang.

Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, I’m crazy about your sweet poontang.  
Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, it’s got me going with a bang

Your cherry pie is juicy, so is your jelly roll  
But when you give me poontang I just lose control  
Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, I’m crazy about your sweet poontang

Give me lots of poontang  
Please don’t make me plead  
Can’t you see you’ve really got just what I need?  
Oh, oh, Mr. Mitchell, I’m wild about your sweet poontang!

(1929)

\---

Today’s earworm wasn’t a song, but my mother’s voice gleefully reciting

What’s your name?  
Pudd’n Tane  
Ask me again I’ll tell you the same

it was still rattling in my head come evening, so I googled it. It’s old. How old, and precisely whence it came, is not known. Most of the explanations sounded like just-so stories, so I will not reproduce them here. (There was a scholarly citation to folklore collected from children in Los Angeles, which is where Mom grew up. Also [a song by an LA doo-wop group](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b108HG8LDSU), in which the singer’s inamorata introduces herself as ‘Puddin N Tain’. The singer considers her so thoroughly admirable that he is happy to call her Puddin N Tain or anything she wants, even after he learns her name is Betty.) I’m pretty sure I saw the Little Rascals version of the verse as a kid, but I don’t actually remember it. 

Further clicking led me to a [2007 conversation at mudcat.org](https://mudcat.org/thread.cfm?threadid=104417), which included the lyrics above. I stared. _Good lord,_ I thought, _I have never seen words more obviously written for tumblr. I must share this with the blue hellsite._

I post it here as a public service.

[#music q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/music-q) [#Clara Smith](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Clara-Smith) [#Oh Mister Mitchell](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Oh-Mister-Mitchell) [#psa q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/psa-q)

* * *

[9/24/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/178419021410/pyrrhiccomedy-animate-mush-amatara-im)

We tend to over-value motive and under-value consequence. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her!”  
And yet, she needs medical attention.

“I barely know her and I don’t want to get up.”  
And yet, you took her to the hospital.

Authenticity and purity of intention are often far less useful than dutiful performance of virtue.

[#psa q](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/psa-q)

* * *

[10/14/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179070725555/bettsfic-not-to-shoot-the-disc-horse-but-i-hope) [fools sniping about the AO3 fund drive]

there’s being a freeloader (sometimes you gotta / sometimes you don’t gotta and you do anyway but that’s between you and your personal imps I won’t judge), and there’s being a **goddamn ingrate and _bragging_ about it**. Pretending you’re virtuous on account of refusing to support a public good you fucking _use_. That, I judge. Harshly.

[#beat the disc horse](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/beat-the-disc-horse) [#OH YOU HYPOCRITES](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/OH-YOU-HYPOCRITES)

* * *

[11/10/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/179989017746/dear-youngins)

I once had a job application ask for ten years’ worth of addresses. I did not remember them all, and neither did my relatives.

I called the power company.

PG&E is evil and all, but they keep good records. Once I convinced the CSR I was really me she told me all the addresses with move-in dates.

[#lifehacks](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/lifehacks)

* * *

[11/26/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180522610075/victorian-wedding-etiquette-question)

Ceremony: if it’s a church ceremony, you don’t send invitations, but announcements. A church is not your private property to invite people into. (or exclude them from. Weddings would be part of the usual run of church announcements along with the next choir practice and committee meetings for the upcoming fete. Any of the congregation could properly turn up for the ceremony, and members of the wedding would be obliged to be polite about it.) If it’s not a church ceremony, but the couple, a clergyman, and some witnesses in someone’s front parlor, then the owner of said parlor should do the inviting.

Reception: was meant to formally receive/welcome the happy couple into society. They can’t welcome themselves, so either someone else has to host the thing, or they call the party something else. 

With her parents gone and him an orphan, the next obvious host would be her eldest brother, or a married sister, or a widowed aunt, or any other adult relative you choose to endow her with. But really, _any_ respectable person can host a reception in honor of the couple. Her mother’s college roommate. His business associate. The nice older couple who introduced the bride and groom in the first place. And, side note: _hosting the party_ means making the invite list, writing the invitations by your own hand, making the seating chart, personally greeting guests, running the party, then seeing everyone off at the end. The person(s) doing all that social labor would not necessarily be the person picking up the tab. 

If they don’t call it a reception, but a wedding breakfast, the bridal couple can host it themselves.

_eta:_ So the invitation could look something like

Mrs. Chas. Addams  
requests the honor of your presence   
at a reception in honor of the marriage of her niece  
Wednesday Marie  
to   
Orphan Black  
[time, date, location]

\+ a ceremony announcement in the same envelope.

or, less formally

Dear Henry,  
Young Black is marrying his Wednesday at last. They’re both alone in the world, so Midge and I are hosting the wedding at our town place next Saturday. The ceremony is set for nine A.M., with a breakfast immediately after. We hope you and Jane can join us for the festivities.  
Yr friend,  
Marylebone Pike

[#etiquette](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/etiquette)

* * *

[12/2/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180740663337/drst-can-we-not-try-to-redeem-the-bush-family)

Bush Sr:

  * Was actually in a real war. Not down in the mud with the grunts but he did go out and get his own ass shot at.
  * was nowhere near as relentlessly tacky as Trump is - but his daddy was a senator rather than a slumlord, so I’m not sure how much personal credit George deserves on that score

And that’s about it for good points.

The thing that always stuck with me about Bush Sr. was that he knew Reagan’s economic plans were bullshit, and said so in public - but they offered him the VP slot, so he went out and campaigned for Reagan on the Voodoo Economics platform. Bush Sr. was a man who sold whatever integrity he had left in exchange for the vice presidency. 

[#de mortuis](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/de-mortuis) [#not worth a bucket of warm piss](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-worth-a-bucket-of-warm-piss)

* * *

[12/6/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180862859286/so-this-morning-id-been-followed-by-a-new)

…so this morning I’d been followed by a new pornbot _and_ had a message in my inbox promoting a ‘free dating site’

hadn’t had one of those in a while.

great work on the anti-porn front, [@staff](https://tmblr.co/mr_BTLFg8QzTPUMVSbe3vbg)

* * *

[12/7/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/180902476000)

[#i blame the patriarchy](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/i-blame-the-patriarchy) [#and it's not that girls just naturally mature faster](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-it%27s-not-that-girls-just-naturally-mature-faster) [#girls are held to account](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/girls-are-held-to-account) [#for their own actions](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-their-own-actions) [#for the actions of those around them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/for-the-actions-of-those-around-them) [#while boys are told they will be boys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/while-boys-are-told-they-will-be-boys) [#unaccountable](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/unaccountable) [#until suddenly out of the blue](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/until-suddenly-out-of-the-blue) [#you're being confirmed to the supreme court](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/you%27re-being-confirmed-to-the-supreme-court) [#and some chick you tried to rape is making a federal case out of it](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-some-chick-you-tried-to-rape-is-making-a-federal-case-out-of-it) [#like she doesn't know full well that](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/like-she-doesn%27t-know-full-well-that) [#boys will be boys](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/boys-will-be-boys) [#women are responsible for what men do to them](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/women-are-responsible-for-what-men-do-to-them)

* * *

[12/11/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181013209166/im-scraping-through-my-old-posts-pasting-the)

I’m scraping through my old posts & pasting the original work over to AO3 under the name [welkinalauda (iiii)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Farchiveofourown.org%2Fusers%2Fiiii%2Fpseuds%2Fwelkinalauda&t=MTA2MmQ4MjQ5MmYxMDIxYjYyOTc1M2NhZDU2YTUxODkwOWYwZDFkMCwxTTY1V3Z3Qg%3D%3D&b=t%3A0uBFBznWrCGtBXYYAWqPPA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fwelkinalauda.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181013209166%2Fim-scraping-through-my-old-posts-pasting-the&m=1). (Most of what I do is reblog with a light tagging of snark, so not all that much original work to paste. but anyway.) 

While I’m kicking down memory lane, I’m finding random stuff to reblog to the now. Holiday gifts for all y’all, as it were. Ho ho ho.

[#housekeeping](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/housekeeping) [#from the vault](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/from-the-vault)

* * *

[12/13/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181072797304/programming-note) [I took the Customs Broker exam]

^that was October 2017. 

I passed the test first go! Then, what with one thing and another, it took me a while to to get my application completed. And it took them a while to get it processed. In the leisurely fullness of time (last week) I got a call saying, all done.

This morning I went down to the custom-house and received my shiny new license. I am now a licensed US Customs Broker, authorized to do custom-house business.

Tomorrow is the office Christmas party. I plan to hit up my boss’s boss for a raise.

[#thank you for your support](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/thank-you-for-your-support) [#my sisters have taken to calling me 'your brokerage'](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/my-sisters-have-taken-to-calling-me-%27your-brokerage%27) [#they think it's hilarious](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/they-think-it%27s-hilarious)

* * *

[12/23/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181352623509/my-awesome-sister-tatted-me-a-snowflake-to-which)

[ ](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/image/181352623509)

My awesome sister tatted me a snowflake. 

to which I add elfin carolers, singing seasonal positivity:

*<]:-o  
*<{;-O  
*<[:-O  
*<}:-o

[#tis the season](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tis-the-season) [#peace on earth](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/peace-on-earth) [#good will to all the tatty snowflakes](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/good-will-to-all-the-tatty-snowflakes)

[12/25/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181417318759/welkinalauda-my-awesome-sister-tatted-me-a)

Spent Christmas day with my awesome sister & her husband. We watched The Ho Ho Ho Job (+ The San Lorenzo Job because it was _right there_), A Very Supernatural Christmas, and both Eureka Christmas episodes. Also I got three different kinds of cinnamon sticks and a variety pack of ethically sourced spices (wild Icelandic kelp!)

It was a very good day.

[#tis the season](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/tis-the-season) [#hope all your days were at least as good](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/hope-all-your-days-were-at-least-as-good)

* * *

[12/30/18](https://welkinalauda.tumblr.com/post/181559040408/httpstrangehorizonscomnon-fictioncolumnsfres)

[#been thinking about this lately](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/been-thinking-about-this-lately) [#in re Firefly](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/in-re-Firefly) [#Malcolm Reynolds is a stone killer](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Malcolm-Reynolds-is-a-stone-killer) [#he's viciously abusive to Jayne](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27s-viciously-abusive-to-Jayne) [#if you cross him you better hope he's got further use for you](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/if-you-cross-him-you-better-hope-he%27s-got-further-use-for-you) [#but he's white male able bodied het focus of the narrative](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-he%27s-white-male-able-bodied-het-focus-of-the-narrative) [#so the audience woobifies Mal into a Good Man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/so-the-audience-woobifies-Mal-into-a-Good-Man) [#All the murders become](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/All-the-murders-become) [#not merely forgivable](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/not-merely-forgivable) [#but dashingly heroic](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/but-dashingly-heroic) [#Besides](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Besides) [#he's gentle with Kaylee](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27s-gentle-with-Kaylee) [#and gave back that medicine that one time](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/and-gave-back-that-medicine-that-one-time) [#See!](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/See%21) [#Such a Good Man](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Such-a-Good-Man) [#Jayne deserves it anyway](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/Jayne-deserves-it-anyway)


End file.
